Little wishes
by Salsazar
Summary: Personaje x Lector(a). Algo similar a una continuación de mi historia titulada Blooming feelings (que ya no existe). Se puede pedir CUALQUIER personaje (también mujeres) de CUALQUIER ANIME y/o MANGA. Más aclaraciones adentro. Espero les guste y dejen review (comentarios).
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

¡Hola a todas! O todos, si algún chico lee mi(s) historia(s), pero lo dudo. De cualquier modo, quería pedirles una inmensa disculpa. Hace un año y una semana, publiqué una historia titulada _Blooming feelings_ y dejé de escribirla. Estoy muy apenada por haberla dejado sin continuación con un solo capítulo. Recibí cinco reviews con esa historia, son estos:

 _ **Chatt Noir**_ _capítulo 1. Agosto 10, 2014_

 _Holis, quisiera saber que mas pasa en tu fic :3 ojalá lo continúes pronto. Podrías hacer uno de Akashi por favor?_

 _ **Rin Tao**_ _capítulo 1. Jun 22, 2014_

 _Esta muy bien me gusta mucho  
Atsushi estara interesado en nosotros? O sera muro-chin jeje  
No se  
Pero espero el próximo capítulo ;D_

 _ **SakuYuri-chan**_ _capítulo 1. Jun 17, 2014_

 _Holiiii, yes, soy la tercera, etto, esta muy bueno tu fic, me pregunto que pasará, pero, Murasakibara me ama, no? Porque si no, va a morir virgen, en fin, se puede pedir? porque pido uno de Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi o Aomine, sin mas, espero la contii con ansias._

 _ **mugetsu-chan xd**_ _capítulo 1. Jun 17, 2014_

 _qasads ;3; mhermoso joder! mura deberia hacer caso -pucheros- o morira solo y virgen (?)_

 _ **Suno-Andrew**_ _capítulo 1. Jun 17, 2014_

 _Soy la numero 1? xD me gusta serlo *u* asdasd na ya fuera de broma, que te puedo decir? me ha encantado, esta muy bien redactado y eso me gusta... uyyu ya quiero saber que sigue porque seguro Murochin nos ama cierto? ahhh que hermoso, eso me recuerda que debo escribir de el *o* espero ansiosa la siguiente parte. Puedo pedir uno? Pediria uno de Izuki, lo amo,pero ese chico es un poco difiicil, por lo tanto paso al siguiente de mi lista (?) xD y pido de Aomine siiii? *w* te sigo ;)_

Estoy muy apenada con ustedes chicas, por haberlas dejado sin responder. En especial con Suno-Andrew, quien es una de mis escritoras favoritas y sigo sus historias. Muchas gracias por haber apoyado mi historia desde el inicio. En respuesta a sus preguntas, _sí_ se pueden pedir personajes, también tipo de capítulo (me refiero a oneshots, twoshots, threeshots, etc.) Pero no sólo se pueden pedir de Kuroko No Basket, también de otros animes y mangas. Lo subí en la categoría Kuroko no Basket porque noté que era uno de los fandoms con más historias Personaje x Lector, además de Hetalia y Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

En mi pared tengo anotados a los personajes que son pedidos y esta es la historia de Kuroko que solicitó Saku Yuri-chan, es un oneshot. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes.

 _Escribiré_ _ **todos y cada uno**_ _de los personajes que se soliciten, siempre y cuando los conozca. Porque recuerden que también se pueden pedir de_ _ **otros animes**_ _._

Ahora, una vez aclarado todo esto, disfruten la lectura y espero puedan disculparme.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y animes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Lo único que me pertenecen son sólo la historia y la trama, eso es sin fines de lucro.

 _Mensajes._

Eras una chica tranquila de ciudad, una típica adolescente con bruscos cambios de humor y dramas emocionales que te estresaban hasta más no poder. Como la mayoría de los jóvenes hoy en día, te encontrabas pegada a tu celular y chateando con tus amigos por medio de _WhatsApp_.

El problema era que estabas en medio de una –aburridísima– clase de Trigonometría y si tu profesor te cachaba con el celular en las manos, te lo quitaría hasta que tu(s) padre(s) o tutor(es) vinieran por ti a recogerlo. Lo que probablemente te costaría un castigo, así que era mejor ser lo más discreta posible.

Sin que tú lo notaras, una mirada azulina estaba fijamente clavada en ti desde que la bendita clase había comenzado, quizás desde antes ya que tenías la sensación de una penetrante mirada en tu nuca pero cada vez que volteabas la cabeza en dirección a donde aquella mirada provenía todos estaban en lo suyo, ignorándote o alzando su ceja cuando notaban que los mirabas, provocándote un fuerte sonrojo. Qué vergüenza.

Un pequeño escalofrío te recorrió la espina dorsal pero lo ignoraste, dejando escapar un suspiro y guardando tu celular inmediatamente cuando tu profesor se levantó para explicar un par conceptos sobre cosas que nunca usarías en tu larga vida.

Suspirando pesadamente, cruzaste tus piernas y apoyaste tu codo en tu pupitre, apoyando tu mejilla en tu puño con una mirada de aburrimiento y desinterés más que evidente. Cerraste los ojos por un momento, tratando de bloquear la molesta voz de tu profesor y dormir un poco, o por lo menos ser capaz de escuchar la música que te gustaba en tu cabeza.

Nuevamente sentiste aquella mirada en tu nuca y frunciste el ceño, girándote completamente en tu asiento para averiguar de quién se trataba. Fue una extraña –pero grata– sorpresa cuando notaste que la persona que te estaba observando era Kuroko Tetsuya, un alumno de primer grado y jugador fantasma del equipo de básquetbol de tu escuela. ¡Oh, sí! Asistías a Seirin Gakuen como una alumna de segundo grado. Tenías la misma edad que Kuroko y los de primer año pero te habían promovido a un grado más avanzado por tus buenas calificaciones, que si bien no eran perfectas, eran más que suficientes.

Pero volviendo al tema de Kuroko, no lo conocías mucho. Sabías su nombre y apellido, su aspecto, que era de primer año y jugador de básquetbol. Tranquilo, callado y prácticamente invisible. Eso era todo lo que sabías de él, además de que era educado y amable con las demás persona… Err, cuando éstas sabían que él existía, claro.

Alzaste tu ceja, silenciosamente preguntándole con la mirada por qué te miraba tanto y tratando de desaparecer tu ligero sonrojo. No eras amiga suya pero Kuroko te agradaba, no tenías nada en su contra. Es más, lo admirabas un poco por sus asombrosas y no muy comunes habilidades en el básquetbol.

De cualquier manera, Kuroko se limitó a mirarte detenidamente, poniéndote un poco nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada. Pero no te dejaste intimidar, devolviéndole la mirada y sorprendiéndolo con la serenidad que lo veías. Parpadeaste cuando creíste haber visto un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, hm, tal vez lo habías imaginado. O la pequeña guerra de miradas ya te estaba afectando.

Dándote cuenta de que "intimidarlo" no te estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo, decidiste hacer lo que mejor sabías hacer. Ser linda con las personas.

Le ofreciste una cálida y pequeña sonrisa, saludándolo con tu mano y riendo suavemente cuando él parpadeó, confuso por unos cuantos segundos antes de devolverte el saludo torpemente. ¡Qué lindo era!

Un momento… ¿Lindo? No, Kuroko no era lindo. Bueno, sí lo era, y mucho. Pero no era _ese_ tipo de lindo, ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Verdad?!

No pudiste evitar sonrojarte ante tus pensamientos, confundiendo aún más al pobre muchacho y girándote de nuevo, mirando al pizarrón con una mirada perdida.

Diste un pequeño salto cuando sentiste una repentina vibración en tu bolsa, echándole una mirada a tu profesor antes de –discretamente– sacar tu celular y colocarlo en tu regazo, bajando la mirada para leer el mensaje que te había llegado. Era un simple _Hola_ pero provenía de un número desconocido, lo que logró asustarte. Unos segundos después de ver que la pantalla decía _Escribiendo…_ , te llegó otro mensaje.

 _Soy Kuroko._ 11:23 am _._

¿Kuroko? Pero, ¿Cómo había obtenido tu número…? Lo miraste de reojo, notando que el jugador fantasma tenía su celular en sus manos y te estaba mirando.

Te sonrojaste de nuevo, mirando tu celular y tecleando una rápida respuesta después de haberlo agregado a tus contactos.

 _Hola Kuroko._ 11:25 am.

 _¿Qué pasa? Y, ¿Quién te dio mi número?_ 11:25 am.

No tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que te respondiera.

 _Quería hablar contigo, [Apellido]-san._ 11:26 am.

 _La entrenadora Riko._ 11:26 am.

¿Riko? ¿Aida Riko? La conocías, era una alumna de un grado superior a Kuroko y la entrenadora del equipo de básquetbol. No eran muy amigas pero se llevaban bien, y hablaban de vez en cuando. No te sorprendió que pudiera darle tu número pero quería saber el por qué.

 _¿Sobre qué?_ 11:28 am.

¡Ups! Esperabas no haber sonado muy fría.

 _¿Estás aburrida?_ 11:28 am.

¿Huh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Oh bueno, en realidad sí lo estabas así que quizás una pequeña conversación no haría daño, ¿Cierto?

 _Sí, un poco. ¿Qué tal tú?_ 11:29 am.

No podías verlo pero una pequeña sonrisa se estaba formando en los labios de Kuroko, estaba feliz de poder hablar contigo.

Él no era muy notorio y cuando quería hablarte, o no lo notabas, o él era demasiado tímido para hacerlo.

 _No estoy aburrido ahora._ 11:30 am.

Te sonrojaste, por alguna razón, eso había sonado como un cumplido.

 _¿Le entiendes a la clase?_ 11:32 am.

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Por Dios [Nombre]. Sólo esperabas que no pensara que eras rara o… tonta.

 _No mucho._ 11:32 am.

 _[Apellido]-san es muy inteligente._ 11:32 am.

 _Estoy seguro de que ella lo hace._ 11:33 am.

Ahora tus mejillas tenían un color al rojo vivo. Era tan adorable que fuera tan formal contigo. ¡Te había hecho un cumplido! Es decir, uno real. Eso te hizo sentir feliz.

 _Gracias Kuroko, tú también eres inteligente._ 11:34 am.

Enviaste antes de mandarle un emoticón de una carita feliz y sonrojada.

 _Tetsuya._ 11:34 am.

Parpadeaste, ¿Qué…?

 _Tú puedes llamarme Tetsuya, [Apellido]-san._ 11:34 am.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Sonreíste felizmente, girándote por un par de segundos para mostrarle tu tierna y resplandeciente sonrisa, provocándole un ligerísimo sonrojo que no notaste.

 _Llámame [Nombre], Tetsuya._ 11:35 am.

Kuroko sonrío más ampliamente, sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho.

 _Está bien, [Nombre]-san._ 11:35 am.

Negaste con tu cabeza suavemente, sonriendo enternecidamente.

 _Sólo [Nombre], Tetsuya-kun._ 11:36 am.

Kuroko no respondió por unos cuantos minutos, logrando preocuparte. ¿Quizá te habías excedido con ese pequeño comentario…?

 _Puedes omitir el -kun si quieres, [Nombre]._ 11:39 am.

Esa respuesta aceleró tu corazón. ¿Sin sufijos? Eso era muy… íntimo.

 _Gracias, Tetsuya._ 11:39 am.

Él sonrió.

 _[Nombre]._ 11:40 am.

 _¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un batido conmigo?_ 11:40 am.

¡OH POR DIOS!

 _¿Después de la escuela?_ 11:41 am.

Respondiste, mordiéndote el labio inferior con ansiedad.

 _Sí._ 11:41 am.

Suspiraste con alivio, sonriendo.

 _Me encantaría, Tetsuya._ 11:42 am.

Casi te dio un infarto después de leer su respuesta.

 _Es una cita._ 11:42 am.

¡Tenías una cita con Kuroko Tetsuya!

 _¡Sí!_

Gritaste internamente con euforia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sé que es algo corto pero espero que te guste Saku Yuri-chan.

No continuaré la historia original de Murasakibara porque no sé cómo continuar pero escribiré otra de él, un twoshot.

Trataré de escribir más seguido, incluso si tengo falta de inspiración. Lo prometo.

Gracias a todos y todas que leen mis historias, ¡Me alegran el día!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Aomine Daiki I

Soy la peor, lo sé ;^; Prometí no abandonar este fic y ya tiene **meses** que no actualizo. Lo siento mucho TT_TT trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas, o antes si me es posible. Es que, argh, a veces la inspiración no me llega, me enfermo, o estoy ocupada con mis tareas y proyectos, o simplemente soy demasiado floja para encender mi laptop y ponerme a escribir algo medianamente bueno. Y a veces se va el internet e.e

Dejando mi drama de lado, este capítulo es para Suno-Andrew y será un threeshot porque… Porque ella es especial y punto (?) Y me siento culpable por no haber hecho esto antes pero será cortito (?). Y me alegro de que te gustara el oneshot de Kuroko, SakuYuri-chan :DD!

Ahora, ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y animes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Lo único que me pertenece son la historia y la trama, esto es sin fines de lucro.

 _Neandertal I_

Esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Ugh, en serio, ¿Podría haber una persona más irritante? No, claro que no. Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ni siquiera _Kise Ryouta_ era tan molesto como ese desconsiderado, patán, ególatra de Aomine Daiki. ¡Hmph! ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Actuaba como si fuera el dueño de todo y lo que más te hacia rabiar era que fastidiaba a las demás personas por diversión. Tú eras una de ellas.

Ese chico te detestaba, podías sentirlo. Lo encontrabas en todos lados, TODOS. Y vaya que lo odiabas. No entendías cuál era su problema contigo. La primera vez que lo conociste no fuiste grosera con él… Al principio.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Temblaste, alzando tu cabeza para fijar tu mirada en tu nueva escuela, era enorme. Te sentías intimidada pero no dejarías que eso afectará tu decisión de tener el mejor año de toda tu vida escolar. Ahora estabas en segundo grado de preparatoria, ya que tu primer año fue en [País]._

 _Inhalaste hondamente, llenándote de valor y entrando por las puertas principales con tu cuerpo tenso y hombros pesados. Miraste de reojo a los demás estudiantes que estaban a tu alrededor, algunos de ellos te miraban fijamente y murmuraban entre sí. Eso te hizo sentir un poco cohibida._

 _De cualquier manera, dejaste dejar de lado tu timidez y les sonreíste felizmente, mostrando tu perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Algunos te devolvieron la sonrisa, asintiéndote o saludándote con su mano, haciendo que se te escapara una pequeña risilla y devolvieras el saludo antes de perderte entre el mar de gente que había en los no tan estrechos pasillos._

 _Al parecer ser amable con la gente funcionaba. Pero…_

 _ **No con él.**_

 _De alguna forma u otra, habías llegado a tu clase, después de pedirle ayuda a un estudiante para que te guiara hasta la oficina del director. Tu director era un hombre de mediana edad, con un rostro amable pero estricto. Te saludo cordialmente, dándote la bienvenida y un pequeño discurso sobre pertenecer a la institución._

 _Una vez que terminó, te explicó algunas reglas de la escuela y te entregó tu horario de clases, dándote indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a tu salón de clases. Asentiste, agradeciéndole con un poco de dificultar ya que no eras originaria de Japón_ _ **(*)**_ _y tu acento no te permitía hablar con fluidez. Él rió, asintiendo y dejándote abandonar su oficina._

 _Te perdiste entre los enormes pasillos de la escuela, encontrando tu salón después de un corto periodo de tiempo y cuando entraste, la mirada de todos tus nuevos compañeros de clase y profesor se fijaron en ti. Un escalofrío recorrió tu espina dorsal y fijaste tu mirada en tu maestro, apretando tu ligera bolsa contra tu pecho. Sólo llevabas un pequeño cuaderno de notas y tu lapicera ya que no sabías qué material te pedirían._

 _Hablaste con una voz suave, tu acento llamó la atención de los demás alumnos y los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse oír. Brincaste ligeramente cuando el profesor los calló con un grito exasperado, suspirando pesadamente y girándose hacia ti con una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándote si necesitabas algo._

 _Le explicaste que eras una nueva estudiante y que esta era tu clase, él asintió y te dio una corta bienvenida antes de voltear a ver a tus nuevos compañeros._

– _Escuchen alumnos, tenemos una nueva estudiante este año. Se llama [Nombre] [Ape-Apelli…] Disculpa, ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido pequeña? – Te pregunto algo avergonzado, no sabía cómo pronunciar tus nombres y apellidos_ _ **(**)**_ _correctamente ya que no eran muy comunes en Japón._

– _[Nombre Completo] – Respondiste algo incómoda, frotando tu brazo izquierdo con nerviosismo._

– _Ah, sí. [Nombre Completo]. Ahora, por favor preséntate con los demás. – Te ordenó amablemente, dando un paso atrás y haciendo que todos te prestaran atención de nuevo. Tragaste duro y asentiste, cerrando tus ojos cuando tomaste aire, ansiosa._

– _Ho-Ho-Hola a todos, ehm, b-buenos días. – Te dieron ganas de estampar tu cráneo contra la pared repetidas veces hasta perder el conocimiento. Maldito tartamudeo y malditos nervios. – Soy de [País] y me gusta [Actividades favoritas], [Hobby] y [Comida favorita]. Espero q-que nos llevemos bien_ _ **(***)**_ _.–Te sentiste aliviada cuando terminaste de presentarte, suspirando._

 _Tu profesor asintió, complacido. – Muy bien [Nombre]-san, ahora siéntate donde gustes. – Después de darle un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza te apresuraste a sentarte en el primer asiento vacío que viste, colocando tu bolsa en tu regazo y mirando al pizarrón, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, tenías un extraño nudo en el estómago._

 _Fue entonces que_ _ **él**_ _entró por la puerta del salón._

 _Alzaste la cabeza, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo formándose en tus mejillas. Dios Santo. Era uno de los chicos más guapos que habías visto en tu corta vida._

 _Cabello azul oscuro, ¿Se lo habrá teñido? Probablemente, ojos del mismo color, piel oscura, cuerpo musculoso y una sonrisa arrogante que te hizo dejar salir un pequeño sonido._

 _El profesor no parecía muy feliz de verlo, en ese momento supiste que era un chico problemático. Le dio una regañía muy severa pero el moreno simplemente hizo un movimiento vago con su brazo, separando sus labios y oh Dios mío, esa voz._

 _Era profunda, masculina, sexy._

 _Tuviste que morder tu labio para no dejar salir un sonido similar a la de una ardilla, bajando la cabeza por un momento. Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, ese chico–, no. Ese_ _ **hombre**_ _era el ser más increíblemente atractivo que tus inocentes ojos habían tenido la dicha de ver._

 _Era una pena que su actitud dejara tanto que desear._

 _Después de ignorar groseramente al profesor se dejó caer en el lugar vacío que estaba a tu lado. Sentiste tu corazón latir rápidamente en tu pecho, resonando en tus oídos. Lo miraste de reojo, respirando profundamente y tratando de calmarte._

Tranquila [Nombre], es tu primer día. Tienes que concentrarte. Nada de muchachos. No importa lo guapo que sea.

 _No hablaste y él no te dirigió la palabra tampoco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no reconocía tus facciones. Se giró, alzando su ceja (y de paso dándote un ataque al corazón con su sensualidad) antes de llamarte la atención con un casual y vago 'Oi'._

– _¿Quién rayos eres tú?_

 _Bueno parece que tenemos a Señor Modales aquí, ¿No es así?_

 _Frunciste el ceño pero lo dejaste pasar, girando tu cabeza y mirándolo. Tus preciosos ojos [Color] chocaron con la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Hmph, pero la arrogancia en su rostro no se desvaneció._

– _Hola, soy [Nombre]. – Le sonreíste pero él no te devolvió la sonrisa, poniéndote incómoda. Hizo un pequeño sonido y notaste cómo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo. Ahem, más precisamente, a tu pecho._

– _Tsk, no son muy grandes. ¿Cuál es tu talla? – Tus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y abriste tu boca con sorpresa e indignación. No supiste qué te sucedió pero la rabia te consumió y le plantaste una tremenda bofetada en pleno rostro, haciéndolo maldecir furiosamente mientras sostenía su enrojecida mejilla._

– _¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! – Te gritó en la cara, enojado. Pero tus furiosos ojos [Color] lo tomaron por sorpresa por un segundo._

– _¡¿Mi problema?! ¡¿Cuál es_ _ **TU**_ _problema, pervertido?! – Le gritaste con una voz aguda y con un volumen más alto que la suya. Él hizo una mueca, sus tímpanos gritaron en agonía._

– _¡Señor Aomine, señorita [A-Apellido]! ¿A qué se debe todo este alboroto? – El profesor no estaba complacido con la repentina interrupción y el escándalo que estaba provocando. La bofetada que le diste había resonado con fuerza y algunos alumnos hicieron una mueca de dolor, murmurando 'ouch's' y riéndose._

– _¡Esta loca maniática me atacó! – Te culpó el peli-azul, hm, así que se llamaba Aomine._

– _¡¿Yo?! Profesor, este pervertido me está acosando. – Okay, quizás exageraste un poco pero de verdad, ¿Qué clase de degenerado va por ahí preguntándole a las chicas la talla de su sosten?_

– _¡¿QUÉ?! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, tu–? – El maestro no lo dejó continuar._

– _¡Señor Aomine! Vaya a la sala de detención inmediatamente. No permitiré que le falte el respeto a las alumnas de esta clase. – Lo reprendió, haciéndote sentir victoriosa._

 _Él gruñó algunas palabras malsonantes, ganándose otro regaño por parte del profesor. Se levantó de mala gana, tomando sus cosas y fulminándote con la mirada, cosa que imitaste con la misma ferocidad. Pudiste oír cómo te maldecía entre dientes, azotando la puerta y haciendo que el profesor le gritara de nuevo, sin importar que Aomine ya se hubiera marchado._

 _Suspiraste, bajando la cabeza y presionando tu espalda contra la silla con un aura depresiva a tu alrededor._

 _Vaya primer día._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Y así, la odiosa rivalidad entre tú y Aomine nació. Sus discusiones se volvieron algo frecuentes e inclusive divertidas de ver, Aomine siempre terminada con una marca roja en tu mejilla o un pequeño y casi invisible moretón en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Era algo habitual que se había convertido en una parte de tu rutina diaria.

Él no te soportaba y tú no lo soportabas a él. Simple y sencillo. El pequeño flechazo que habías sentido la primera vez que lo viste había sido aplastado por completo. Te disgustaba la idea de estar en la misma habitación que Aomine. Tenías tu carácter, no había duda de ello. Te habías ganado una pequeña reputación gracias eso.

Habías conseguido amigos y un pequeño grupo con el que siempre estabas pero la gente sabía que eras una persona amable y tranquila… Siempre y cuando no te hicieran enfadar como Aomine porque entonces te transformabas en una peligrosa bomba de tiempo que podría explorar en cualquier segundo, en cualquier lugar y por cualquier razón existente.

–Tsk… Maldito Aomine.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¡Okay! Esto fue todo por hoy uvu espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este entretenido threeshot, que trataré de terminar lo más pronto posible. ¡Prometo que la parte dos será más larga que esta! Espero que te guste Suno-Andrew QuQ

 _ **(*)**_ No sé si alguna de las lectoras sea de Japón, creo que la mayoría son de Latinoamérica pero si alguna de ustedes es japonesa, disculpen.

 _ **(**)**_ En Japón sólo tienen un nombre y un apellido (paterno), en Latinoamérica y otros países (?) la gente tiene o un nombre y dos apellidos o dos nombres y dos apellidos, materno y paterno.

 _ **(***)**_ Esta frase la pueden cambiar, usando expresiones y modismos de su respectivo país.

Por favor dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas (no insultos) y también díganme cuando cometa algún error ya sea con la ortografía o personalidad de los personajes, lo que menos quiero es hacerlos OoC (fuera de personaje).

 **¡LOS AMO A TODOS!**

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
